Brandon and his Summer Job
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: What happens when a recent divorcee sees a hot young stud working in the parking lot? Lots of kinkiness that's what! ONE-SHOT


**OKAY, MY FIRST WINX CLUB STORY!**

Connie Wu sat at her desk staring out the window. Ignoring the Detroit skyline, her eyes were riveted to the young man as he worked. She could feel her nipples throb shamelessly within her blouse and bra. She watched as the sweat dripped down his broad "V" back. His arms rippled with muscularity. "Goddamn." She whispered to herself.

Connie was a 42 year old recently divorced Chinese-American woman with an insatiable sex drive. It had been almost 6 months since her divorce and one thing she won't miss about her ex-husband is his less than average cock and pathetic sexual prowes. Her mind began to wander to all sorts of lewd scenarios as her eyes ate up the young stud. Connie had a body that was built for fucking. Standing a 5'5" tall she weighed a very respectable 125 lbs. She was proud of her body and especially her legs. She had those shapely legs one often finds on dancers. But it was her tits that seemed to garnish the most immediate attention from the opposite sex. They were big, they were still very firm and they were all natural. She had a set of 34d knockers that regardless of what type of bra she wore seemed to slosh invitingly, swaying to and fro which each step she took.

She rolled the end of her pen over her lips as her tongue snaked out, curling around it. Her eyes never left the sight of the buff stud toiling outside.

Brandon was son of the company's training manager, Madison Asfour. Home from the University of Michigan for the summer, his mother had arranged for him to work at the company doing odd jobs and basic maintenance work. Connie found it hard to believe that the mousy little prude could have birthed such a specimen of masculinity. Brandon, at 21, was 6'3" and 195 lbs of pure solid muscle. He didn't have that freak bodybuilder type but he didn't posses the lean swimmer type either. His physique was the right mixture of muscle and proportion. His brown hair was mussed and blew slightly in the wind giving him a hint of boyishness. But beyond that, there was nothing boyish about him. His shoulders were broad and led down to a set of arms that were bulky but taut and sculpted. Every time he grabbed a piece of scrap metal and hurled it into the big dumpster his muscles would tighten and flex. His pecs topped off a set of abs that gave new meaning to the term 'washboard'. His face was so beautiful it made the Disney Princes look like Jabba the Hut! He was tan, a perfectly golden brown. And he was smooth. It seemed as though his body was devoid of hair.

Connie could feel her panties growing damp as she imagined what the hunk must look like nude. She thought about the David statue. But Brandon was even better. She watched his ass in his tight jeans. Even through the denim, she could tell that his legs were as well built as the rest of him. "I bet he has a gorgeous cock". She thought. "Certainly God would not create such a man only to curse him with a tiny penis". Her mind began to scan through a variety of different cocks. And finally she imagined the one. It was long. It was thick. Even in a semi aroused state it was formidable.

Within the secure confine of her cubicle, Connie reached down under her desk. Her fingers eased up under her skirt and she found the crotch of her panties. A quick brushing tease and she withdrew her hand and shook her head. She needed to be fucked and right outside her window was a perfect young stallion to mount her and give her that glorious pounding she so desperately craved. But she needed a plan. If she could only get the young stud, somehow, to her house, she knew the inevitable would commence. Then came the idea.

Connie stood up and brushed her hands down over her skirt to straighten it out. She felt downright wicked for what she was about to do and she loved it. She ran her hands up along her neck and fluffed out her bobbed blonde hair. She was ready.

Connie could feel the weight of her tits swaying slightly as she walked. It was as though her whole body had been hardwired to sexual impulses. When she got to the door she peeked in.

"Madison, do you have a moment?" She queried in her most professional tone.

"Sure Connie, come in. Have a seat. What can I do for you?" Madison was the company's training coordinator and Brandon's mother. An attractive Lebanese-American woman, Madison chose to dress down and thereby disguise her natural beauty. The effect worked. Most thought of her as a very business oriented female, not really bitchy, but a little too straight laced.

Connie sat and crossed her legs as she began. "Well, I was wondering..." She paused, inhaled dramatically and continued. "I was wondering if you thought Brandon might be interesting in helping me with a couple of things around my house. Since Philip and I separated, I have had a growing To Do list that quite frankly includes some things that I am just not equipped to do by myself. I would definitely pay him to make it worth his while."

Madison wasn't expecting this. She didn't really care for Connie. She felt that Connie was a little too flirty with the all men at the company. She seemed all too eager to engage in innuendo and sexually charged discussions. And Madison didn't really think the way Connie dressed was appropriate. Her skirts were too short and her heels were too high. But in a company dominated by men, no one else really seemed to mind. She didn't really want her darling boy around this woman, but Brandon was trying to make money this summer. What could it hurt?

"Your house? In Birmingham? Oh, well, I didn't see that one coming. But, I don't know. I don't have a problem with it, but you'd have to ask Brandon, unless you would like me to?"

"No, no. Thank you. I will talk to him and see what he thinks. I just wanted to run it by you first. Thanks, Madison."

Madison smiled and nodded. "Sure thing. Just make sure you get your money's worth."

Connie winked. "Oh, don't you worry. I will." She left the office and headed out to the boy. Her ass swung invitingly and her big tits bounced as her heels clicked on the marble flooring.

Outside Brandon was still dismantling the old metal shelves that had been brought out for him by the company's material handler. The work wasn't really hard, just tedious. And hot. Brandon was drenched in sweat. His bare upper body glistened as salty rivulets beaded and rolled down his flesh. The waist of his jeans was saturated. But he did get to work shirtless so as not to end up with a ridiculous farmer's tan, and it was quite the work out. Brandon loved working out.

Connie's heels continuing clicking, announcing her approach even as she stepped onto the concrete. Brandon heard the click and turned to see the woman nearing him. Now, Brandon was by no means a shy guy, but with this woman he couldn't be too aggressive, she did of course work with his mom. Still it was hard not to stare at her big bouncing boobs as she got closer. He tossed a final piece of the twisted metal into the dumpster and stood waiting for her. Her legs looked amazing. His eyes roamed from her heels up her legs to her muscular thighs. Even a hint of an exaggerated quad could be seen straining against the material of her skirt. And her blouse did nothing to hide the fullness of her big tits. Connie had purposely undone the top button after walking from Madison's office. The tops of her breasts rubbed together and created a delicious canyon of fleshy cleavage. Brandon had to consciously not gawk at the sexy older woman. She was a flirt and Brandon loved it. He just hoped this was going to be a pleasant visit.

"Hey Brandon." Connie mewed. She stopped a mere foot from the tall young man and stood almost as posing.

"Hi Connie, how are you today?" he said.

"Oh, I am just wonderful, hon. And you? Lord, sweetie, you are drenched." She replied as she eyed the glistening man.

Brandon chuckled. "Yeah, it's pretty hot out here."

Connie let her eyes roam over his chiseled chest and abs before returning to his handsome face. "I'll say it is." Beads of sweat continued to roll down his body. "I was just talking to your mom and asking her if you would be willing to help an old lady with a few things around my house this weekend."

Brandon's eyes were glued to her lips as she spoke. They were perfect, not to thin and not overly plump. Her lipstick was masterfully applied. "Old lady? Ha. And who would that be, because there's nothing old about you."

She reached up and cupped his chin and cradled his strong jaw. "Awww, aren't you just the charming one? But yes, darling, I mean me. Since my ex and I split, I don't have anyone to take care of those manly things and me and my son could really use a strong young man like yourself." Her words dripped with syrupy innuendo. It was not lost on Brandon.

"Your son?" he said trying to sound innocent.

"Yes, I have a 17 year old son named Ryan. He plans to go to UM next year so you'll probably see him there. He's very smart, has a 4.2 GPA and is on the debate club and the Japanese club at Groves High. He also a huge nerd. Anime, manga, video games, comic books, Star Wars, Harry Potter you name it, he probably owns it." she said.

"Ahh, that's interesting." he said.

Brandon's cock began to thicken in his tight jeans. He smiled knowingly down at the buxom cougar. "Sure. I would love to help. Anything you need, I'm your guy."

Connie traced her forefinger down between his pecs and over his rock hard abdomen. "Oh, I just bet you are tiger." She winked. "Would Saturday morning work for you? Say around 10?"

'Damn this bitch is a hot little cock tease.' Brandon thought as the woman's finger toyed along his hard flesh. "Yeah. Yeah, that would be just fine."

"Perfect. I will jot down the directions for you. Thank you, Brandon."

"Not at all. It will be my pleasure."

Connie smiled. 'It will be both of our pleasure, I am sure.' She mused to herself before turning on her toes and walking away. She swung her shapely ass a little more for his benefit. She knew he would look.

And he did. As soon as the woman turned, Brandon reached down and adjusted the growing log in his jeans. He gave it a subtle squeeze causing it to surge slightly. He loved feeling his thick cock. He could only hope the sexy woman wanted more than just a day laborer. He continued to watch her until she re-entered the building and went back to his work.

Saturday morning at the Asfour house in Royal Oak, Brandon awoke with a tremendous morning hardon. As he stretched out on his bed, he reached down and wrapped his fist around the throbbing tube of meat straining against his tiny briefs. Fuck it felt thick. He pondered jerking off and releasing a huge load, but thought it would be better to wait and see what Connie had in mind for hm. Rolling out of bed, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His muscular body always turned him on. He liked looking at himself. His eyes traveled down and saw the obscene bulge in his little white shorts. It looked ridiculously big. It throbbed. He made it flex and it felt as if it were about to rip right through the thin cotton holding it in. Smiling arrogantly at himself, he walked into his bathroom to shower and prep for his rendezvous.

Several miles away in Birmingham, Connie was also making her preparations. She had slept so wonderfully, she was refreshed and rejuvenated. Her whole body tingled with excitement at what lie ahead of her today. She rolled around on her big bed and slid her hands up her torso and up over her big round breasts. She kneaded them in her hands. Finding her nipples, she pinched them between her thumb and fore finger. "Mmmmmm." She purred before releasing them and getting up to get ready.

Standing in front of the vanity, Brandon looked at his nude body. His cock was thick and heavy. In its perpetual state of semi arousal it hung down between his thighs like a corded rope. He had taken his time in shower to re-shave his body leaving him completely smooth except for the tiny patch of pubic fur that sat atop the base of his young prick. Teasingly, he reached down and slid his fist over it a couple of times before shaking his head and walking out to get dressed.

Back in his room, he searched through his top dresser drawer until he found what he was looking for, a pair of low cut Calvin Klein briefs. He pulled the shorts up his thighs and up over his hips. He had to adjust his cock to fit the diminutive cotton garment. It lay across his upper right thigh. He could feel it beginning to grow thicker. He squeezed and it instantly grew bigger and harder.

Down the hall, Madison in the kitchen having a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper. Her youngest son, Jake was eating his cereal. At age 6, Jake had no idea his brother was about to have the time of his life. He sees him as his father figure since their father was shot and killed in Flint. She had no inkling that her stud son was standing practically nude in his room, admiring his hot bod and pumping life into his oversized prick in anticipation of fucking the living shit out of her horny co-worker all afternoon long. She had never seen Brandon as anything other than her darling boy. Oh, if she had only known.

Brandon pulled on a pair of jeans that hugged his ass and sculpted thighs, yet were slightly loose around his thirty-two inch waist. He grabbed a tight little Holister tee shirt that seemed a tad too small but really showed off his broad shoulders and muscular arms. His cock was still obscenely thick and could be seen swelling out the right front thigh of his jeans, if one were to look there. A final glance at himself in the mirror, a sly smirk and he walked out of his room and down the stairs.

He stopped in the kitchen. Madison was still there reading and sipping on her French roast blend. Brandon leaned in on her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She hadn't heard him come in and his stealthy kiss shocked her. The scent of her shampoo wafted into Brandon's nostrils. It was subtle yet sweet, feminine. He inhaled deeply.

"Good morning, mom." he said

"Oh honey, you startled me." she said.

"Morning Brandon!" said Jake.

"Morning sport!" Brandon said as he patted his head. He looked at the breakfast of pancakes, eggs, ham, hummus, pita and potato kibbeh. It looked appetizing but he had to run.

Brandon stood up and looked down at her. "Sorry about that. I'm about to head out to go do Connie's stuff today. Is there anything you need before I go?" Brandon found himself studying the outline of his mom's breasts through her silk robe and gown.

"No, Sweetie. Thank you. I would say 'have fun' but you know what I mean. I know Connie and her son appreciates you coming to help her. " She reached out and took his hand. "It's nice to have a man around the house." She squeezed his hand in hers. He reciprocated.

Brandon's mind was reeling. 'What the fuck?' He thought, completely misreading his mother's maternal compliment. His was way too horny right now. His cock felt so big, so thick, trapped in his briefs and jeans. "Thanks, mom." He stammered trying not to eye the soft swell of her bosom. "Well, I better get going." He pulled his hand from hers and leaned down to give her another peck on the cheek.

Madison patted his cheek as he kissed her. "Sweet boy. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, you got it." Brandon stood upright and smiled down at her.

"Bye Brandon!" Jake said as he hugged him. Brandon scooped him up. Jake always felt safe in his strong arms.

"Bye champ. I'll play with you later!" he said. He put him down and head out the door.

Back to Madison: It was an accident. She didn't mean to look, especially not there. But it was hard to miss. It was just a glimpse, a mere millisecond of time, but she saw it, or did she? Quickly she looked up at her son's face. She felt flush. A warm blush swept over her face. She had just seen the very formidable outline of her own son's cock. Hadn't she? Maybe it was just a shadow or the way the denim looked in the light. 'Oh God, why am I am even thinking about this?' She silently chided herself. Quickly she regained her composure, "Bye, honey."

Brandon smiled and walked out leaving his mother to ponder her confused thoughts. She had never, ever thought anything like that about her son. But she did see it, didn't she? Tormented she went back to her paper. Then dropping the paper she reached up and rubbed her forehead. 'Good lord, if that was it, it looked BIG!' Disgusted with herself; 'Okay, okay. Stop it, Madison. That is your baby boy you are thinking about.' She shook the thoughts out of her head and picked the newspaper back up.

As Brandon exited his house and got into his car, Connie was putting on her finishing touches. She sat on her vanity stool and lightly touched up her makeup. Her hair was perfect, full and flowing. She was wore a long black silk gown and black heels. The shoes had a 5" heel and a tiny strap that wrapped around her ankle. The spaghetti straps of her gown seemed to strain on her shoulders to hold her mountainous tits. The gown was low cut and revealed a good six inches of cleavage between her swollen jugs. It draped along her body and hung seductively from her full breasts. She had chosen to wear a little extra makeup for the occasion. It made her feel slightly slutty, and she liked it. That is exactly what she wanted to feel like. She wanted there to be no doubt or ambiguity in Brandon's mind from the first moment he walked in. She was his today, his slut, his fuck toy. She wanted, no she needed, that strong young stud to take her and fuck her like an animal.

Her nipples were stiff and throbbed against the thin silk of her gown. She applied her lipstick, then pursing her lips, she blew her reflection a kiss. She looked hot. She felt even hotter. Then a wicked thought crossed her mind. Connie licked her lips as she slid the straps of her gown down off of her shoulders. Her breasts looked meaty, round and full. Still holding the lipstick, she pinched one and then the other nipple. Pulling on them roughly, they responded by growing in length and diameter. She flicked the tip of the lipstick over her right nipple and moaned. "Mmmmmm. God..." Feeling especially dirty, she smeared the lipstick over her nipple giving it an even darker hue of rouge. She painted around the areola as well. Her uncovered pussy tingled. Reached for her other nipple she repeated the process. Squeezing, pinching, painting. They were dark. They were hugely swollen and they were excited.

Brandon pulled up and got out of his car. Once again, he had to reach down and adjust his swollen member. It felt fat, long, and so sensitive. It throbbed with each step he took towards the door. He inhaled and exhaled sharply before pressing the doorbell. He took a moment to enjoy the opulent outside of the house.

Connie was still caught up with her nipples when the chimes rang throughout her home. She closed her eyes and ran her tongue over her lips one more time. Then slipping the straps back onto her shoulders, she hoisted her big boobs into the gown. Running her hands around the meaty orbs, she shook them gently allowing them to settle naturally into their proper place within the gown.

Uncrossing her thighs, she stood and started towards the door.

Brandon waited patiently, only pressing the doorbell once. His cock pulsed in his jeans, not fully hard but God it was thick. He could hear the clicking of Connie's heels on the hard flooring within the house. His heart was racing.

Connie walked slow and deliberately. She always did. Once to the door, she unlocked it and pulled it open. Brandon's eyes immediately drank in the gorgeous woman before him. She smiled warmly and eyed the tall young man.

"Well, hello there, Brandon. I am so glad you could make it." She purred as she leaned up against the door allowing him to ogle her sexy body and big tits.

"Yeah, me too. Wow. You look... you look HOT!"

Connie looked down at her body. She slid her hands along her sides and over her hips. "You like, huh?" She teased.

"God yeah. Who wouldn't?"

Connie reached out and once again ran her finger along the young man's strong chest. "Well you look pretty hot yourself." She smiled, both of them standing in the doorway staring at one another. "Come on, come on in, honey." She took Brandon's hand and led him inside, closing the door behind them.

Once in the house, she held his hand leading him into the large den. "Your house is beautiful, Connie. Really nice!" Brandon acknowledged as he looked around. It had traditional Chinese furnishings mixed with European style decor.

She glanced around the house ceremoniously. "Yeah, one of the perks left by my ex." She winked. A noise had came upstairs. They went back to the main hall.

"Mom, I'm going over to Arthur's for our _Tales_ marathon." said Ryan, Connie's son. He was 17, 5'10, a mix of lanky and lean muscle, wore glasses, and always wore T-shirts of anime and manga. He currently was wearing a T-shirt of _Fairy Tail,_ one of his favorite shows. Also what was only know to him and his friends was that he was gay. He had a secret stash of yaoi and muscle magazines that he kept hidden from his mother. There didn't go a night where he was jacking off. So seeing a tall, hunky, handsome Arab man was too much for his composure to bear. He just started at Brandon like he's been to sent from heaven.

"Oh where are my manners? Ryan, this is Brandon. Brandon, this is my son, Ryan." Connie said.

"It's nice to meet you, bud." Brandon said as he held out his hand. Ryan took a minute to observe it. It look so strong and full of virility.

"Oh..umm..It's..um..nice to meet..you..sir." he said as he should his hand. Ryan felt like he was about to melt.

"Oh please! Dump sir! Just call me Brandon! I mean, we're only 4 years apart, dude!" he said. In addition to being fine physically, he also had a voice that could make any woman swoon. Or gay boy. And Ryan was the latter.

"Sweetie, Brandon is going to be helping me with some things around the house. Is that okay?" she asked him.

Trying to hide his excitement, he answered: "Sure whatever." he said. On the inside, he was jumping for joy.

"That's good. Now didn't you say you were heading over to Arthur's?" asked his mother.

"Oh yeah sure. I'll see you later mom. Bye, Brandon! It was nice to meet you!" he said. Ryan took one last look at him for future reference. He smiled knowing he has an image of a hot stud to keep his imagination busy. Also he was glad to get out of there cause he was now sporting an erection and he soo didn't want his mom and that stranger to see it. He would've stayed to get to know Brandon better but no matter how hot the guy is, his friends come first. Hopping in his Camry, he drove off, hoping that beefcake of a guy would still be there when he got back.

"You have a very nice son." Brandon said.

"I know. He's still getting used to our divorce but in time I'll think he'll come to accept it. I mean his father was such a big part of his life." she said.

"I know the feeling. I lost my father 3 years ago when some street thugs in Flint shot him for just getting a bite to eat at McDonalds." he said.

"Oh you poor thing. Here let Connie cheer you up!" she said seductively.

Brandon looked down at the woman. The tops of her breasts looked perfect. Creamy soft with just a hint of tan. And her cleavage looked so deep and inviting. He could immediately imagine his big prick sawing through that hot valley. But what really held his attention were the nipples. They pressed out through the thin silk shamelessly. They looked so big, so thick and so very hard.

Connie saw Brandon's gaze and looked down. She could not only see how lewd her distended nipples looked, but she could feel them. She looked back up at the young stud and smiled with a nasty little sneer. Again her hand found his chest. This time her whole palm and fingers seem to slide up and down over his pecs and his abs. She could feel every nook and cranny of his muscles through the tight tee shirt.

"Have a sit honey. I will go get us something to drink." Connie led Brandon to the couch and watched as he sat. She winked at the boy and turned towards the kitchen. Brandon immediately reached down and squeezed the thick lump in his jeans. Then pushing his weight back into the couch, he lifted his ass up. His fingers manipulated the swollen tube of cock flesh that was beginning to fill out and stretch against his jeans. He somehow was able to get it up and out of the leg of his jeans so that it rest more comfortable across his groin.

Connie came back into the living area holding a bottle of champagne and two flutes. "You do like champagne don't you, darling?"

Brandon smirked as he stood to meet her. "Anything is good with me."

Connie smiled and handed the bottle to Brandon and set the glasses on the coffee table. "Would you be a doll and open it up for us?"

Brandon took the bottle and with surprising ease removed the foil, unfastened the the wire and uncorked the bottle. Connie was impressed as she watched his deft actions. He poured them both a glass. Connie took hers and clinked it gently against Brandon'. "Here's to a wonderful day." They each took a sip. "Mmmmmm", she purred. "I do so enjoy a good glass of champagne."

Back at the Asfour residence, Madison had finished her coffee and was done with the paper. Her mind was betraying her. Her thoughts continued to go back to her son's crotch. She had always seen him as her little boy. But that wasn't the case anymore. He was a 21 year old man. He was well built, very well built indeed. The more she thought about it, she began to quickly realize just what a hunk her own son was.

She walked into her oversized bathroom and tried to shake the thoughts and the images from her mind. But they kept coming back. Her impression of her son was rapidly morphing into something sinful. She began to recall a myriad of images of him, shirtless - his broad shoulders, his strong muscular arms, and those damn abs. Then her mind saw it again, and again. The vision of his big bulging crotch inches from her. Brandon's father had been rather well endowed himself. Now Madison found herself wondering if her son was hung like Richard had been. Or maybe even bigger she mused as a devious grin spread across her face. It had been over three years since she lost Richard to those damn thugs and she missed the savage workout he would give her hungry pussy. Richard was a vigorous and skilled lover; a true cocksmith.

She slipped her robe off and let it fall to the floor. Standing in her gown, she reviewed her reflection in the large mirror. Smiling she approved of what met her gaze. Her breasts stood out from her body and pressed against her short, cream colored silk gown. A hint of nipple could be made out through it. Madison reached up and gently slid one of the straps off of her shoulder. Her fingers caressed her shoulder. She could feel the light weight of the gown shift teasing her excited flesh. With her other hand she repeated the action on the other side. As the strap slid down so did the top of her gown. It began to cascade off of her body until her nipples caught the neckline and held it there. She hadn't realized until right then just how hard they were. She moaned. Then her fingers grasped the gown and pulled down. The material pulled down on her erect nipples until they finally released the fabric and sprung back up. Her tits shook and her nipples felt alive. They tingled with a newfound awareness.

The gown pooled down around her ankles and she stood before the mirror nude. She admired the natural curve of her hips and the way her breasts retained their youthful resiliency. A very respectable 36c, they were round and firm and still seemed to point upward. Madison was not an especially glamorous woman, but rather she could easily be described as a classic beauty. She did not need to wear lots of makeup, but when she did her natural beauty was even further accentuated. As she studied her body in the mirror, she allowed her hands to explore and roam over her skin. The touch awakened her senses and she found herself becoming thoroughly aroused. Her fingers danced over the swollen caps of her breasts and almost immediately the vision came storming back. First, it was just as she had seen it, swollen, thick, obscenely obvious through his jeans. And then as if watching a virtual slide show she saw her son. He was nude. It was almost as if he were posing for her. His muscles rippled and his cock, oh his cock reared up from his groin powerfully. It was huge. It was thick. It seemed to fit his buff and masculine frame perfectly. Her other hand fell between her thighs. She allowed her fingers to graze through the silky fur of her pubic area. Madison was too conservative to shave it bare, but she did keep it meticulously trimmed; a broad auburn colored "V" that pointed to her hungry opening. She allowed her fingers to part her already moist lips. A soft moan rose up from within as her entire body felt suddenly electrified. "Stop! Stop it!" She scolded herself out loud. She quit touching herself, turned on the shower and stepped in, effectively banishing those wicked visions from her mind, for the time being. They would return. Of that, she was certain.

"Please sit honey", Connie urged. Brandon obeyed, his eyes transfixed on the woman's overflowing breasts. Connie sat down beside the young man and crossed her leg. The slit on the side of her gown allowed it to ride up over her knee exposing a firm, well toned thigh. With her body cocked slightly, she leaned into Brandon. "How's your champagne?"

"It's very good. I like it." His eyes continued to roam freely all over the woman's body. But inadvertently they always found their way back to the top of her straining gown and to those magnificent breasts.

"I'm glad you like it." Her knowing eyes watched Brandon hungrily devour her. "Why you certainly are a bad man, aren't you? Looking at me like that?" She purred. "Do you like that, Brandon? Huh, do you like looking at my big titties like this?" She whispered hotly as she ran a hand up and around her left breast."

Brandon stared in disbelief. Brandon licked his lips as he gawked at the horny older woman. "Yes. Fuck yes! You look so fucking hot."

"Mmmmm. Thank you sugar. I like it, you know?" Her fingers toyed at the neckline of her gown, lightly caressing the tops of her breasts. "I like having you look at me like that. It makes me feel so sexy, so turned on and excited." Her nipples were straining against the thin fabric. They pressed through creating an unmistakable outline. Her thumb grazed over one, teasing it. "Mmmmm fuck, Brandon, I feel so naughty like this."

Not usually a shy one, Brandon sat there watching in awe as the Asian older woman flaunted and teased them both with her erotic display. "It's so goddamn sexy. " Brandon breathed hoarsely. His mind was reeling from the view and the intoxicating aroma wafting from the gorgeous woman. His cock flexed in his tight jeans. He was so hard.

Connie set her glass down on the table and leaned back into the couch. She looked up at Brandon seductively. Their faces were barely an inch apart. He could feel her breath. It was warm and laced with champagne. Her right hand began to caress his muscular chest. Her fingers tested and felt all over him. She loved the hard masculinity of the young stud beside her. "Mmmmm, Brandon, I just love your sexy body. It's so strong and hard." She leaned ever closer, her lips were so close to his he could feel them. She let her tongue snake out of her mouth and slither over the Brandon's lips. Brandon groaned and reveled in the sensations that began to sweep over him.

He reached up and cupped the woman's face in his hands. His own tongue found hers and the two began to dance wildly. One of his hands slid down her cheek, down over her neck, across her shoulder and down until he felt the fullness of her breast. His large hand caressed the side, and then began to cup and palm the meaty orb. Connie moaned as she felt the young man began to take a more aggressive role with her. She kissed him passionately. Her fingers clawed at his chest through his tight tee shirt.

She pushed back from him. Her breathing was labored. She looked at him with a wildness in her eyes. She licked her lips and then plunged herself back against him. Her tongue sought frantically for his. She felt so alive. Her body surged with sexual electricity like she hadn't felt in a very long while. Brandon's hand continued to maul the woman's big breast, groping and kneading it roughly. He brushed his thumb over her nipple again and again feeling its incredible hardness. His own cock was insanely hard. It felt bigger and harder than he could remember.

With both hands, Brandon reached up and slid the thin straps of Connie's gown down over her shoulders. This time it was him. He pushed her back and eyed her hungrily. He shifted his weight on the couch and pulled the garment down over her full tits. They sprung free with a ripe fullness. They were big and round, soft and yet so firm. Her nipples were obscenely thick and distended. "Goddamn!" Brandon breathed heavily as he saw his treasure. Her gown fell into a pool of silk around her hips.

He grabbed the Asian woman around the waist powerfully pulled her on top of him. She straddled Brandon willingly. Her big tits swayed before his face as she ran her fingers through his hair and looked down at him. Then ever so gently she pulled him, guiding his face to her immaculate bosom. Brandon latched on to first one and then the other. His mouth sucking, licking, biting the woman's perfect tits until they glistened with his saliva. He could taste her lipstick on the swollen buds. It fueled him to a new height. He attacked her breasts with his hands and his mouth.

"Oh god yes. Yes, baby, yes. God yes. Lick my big titties you gorgeous young hunk. Lick and bite them all you want, lover." She thrust her breasts at him. She found herself unconsciously grinding down against him. Her passion was at an all time high. She reached down and began to frantically pull his shirt up. She had to see his bulky, muscular young body. Brandon sat up and tore his tee shirt off. He tossed it onto the floor and leaned back, pulling her to him once again.

Connie's hands were all over his thick pecs. It was as if she had a new malleable toy. She wanted to, no she had to feel and test every hard inch of him. She was heaven.

Brandon was in his own heaven as he continued to slather his tongue and mouth all over the older woman's massive mammaries. His strong hands cupped and molded them. He squeezed them roughly further exciting the horny woman. "Goddamn! " He exclaimed. "Fuck I love these big fucking tits."

"Mmmmm, yessss baby." Connie moaned as she sat up and back, arching her back so that they stuck out obscenely from her petite body. She raised her hands up over her head ceremoniously and shook her oversized melons at the wide eyed man. Then reaching down she ran her hands up under and then all around her meaty breasts. She caressed them with her hot hands for both of their pleasure. She continued to grind and gyrate her drooling cunt down against him. She could feel the thick lump of cock that strained against the coarse denim of his jeans. She had to see it. She had to touch and taste his virulent cock.

Slowly Connie slid backwards off of Brandon. Once her feet found the floor she lifted herself momentarily and leaned over him. Her big breasts swung enticingly for him. She pressed her lips to his and their mouths opened, their tongues sliding violently together again.

Sensing what was coming next, Brandon kicked off his shoes as the two continued their hungry kiss. Then Connie pulled back. She looked down at him with a wild hunger in her eyes. She could not find her voice, she was too excited to speak. Her fingers trailed down over his rock hard chest, down over his rippling abdomen until she felt the top of his jeans. She knelt down between his spread thighs, her fingers toying with the top button. Brandon had first thought to let her strip him as he was, but then without warning he stood. His long muscular body seemed to tower over the kneeling woman. She looked up at him in awe, as if he were a conquering young god. Brandon replaced her fingers with his own as he slowly, teasingly opened the top button. Connie watched. Her eyes never blinked. She was inept. She could see the powerful outline through his jeans. Her fingers reached for it. It was so long and firm. It felt so thick. Her fingers slid back and forth over the obscene bulge, exploring him as if she were measuring it.

"Jesus..." She breathed as she looked up at him. "It feels soooo big, Brandon." Licking her lips, her fingers continued to toy with the massive swell.

Brandon leered down at her arrogantly. He popped the remaining buttons open and spread the fly of his jeans. The waist band of his tiny Calvin briefs came into view. They were snow white. A perfect contrast to his tan skin. He left the briefs in place, but pushed the jeans down his smooth thighs.

Connie was beside herself with wanton lust for this amazing young man. He stood before her, over her, stripping confidently. As the jeans fell around his ankles, he kicked them off and stood upright. His young cock throbbed hotly through the thin cotton holding it in place. Connie gawked at the sight. Every inch and ridge of his incredible meat was visible. It looked to be thirteen inches long and thicker than a can of Coke. It stretched across the front of his briefs like a giant cucumber, thick, long, alive. The cotton seemed ready to burst under the pressure. It clung to him like a second skin, accentuating the hugely flared knob.

"Holy shit!" Connie whispered as she eyed the cotton covered fuck tube. Her hands slid up the young man's muscular thighs. She relished every inch of him.

"You like?" Brandon asked as he looked down at the woman. An cocky smirk spread across his face.

Connie's hand roamed all along and over his big cotton covered rod. She leaned in pressing her face against it. "God yes. It's soo big, Brandon. Sooo fucking big..." She murmured as she nuzzled it with her nose. She looked up at him and smiled. She bit her lip and rolled her tongue around her lips. "I want it." She said. She leaned in and allowed her tongue to swipe up under the pouch holding his bloated nuts.

"Mmmm fuck yeah..." Brandon moaned and stiffened his athletic body. His cock flexed, growing bigger and harder. It stretched against the cotton as the head swelled.

Connie's tongue slid along the mighty pipe, her eyes never leaving Brandon's. She purred like a kitten as she teased the gorgeous young man. "Mmmmm such a big, big man."

As if she wasn't already turned on enough by the wicked thoughts and images of her son and his big throbbing fuck rod, the warm water of the shower cascading down on Madison's body sent waves of pleasure all over her skin. Her nipples responded immediately, filling and swelling with blood as the water hit them like a hard rain. She turned and let the shower wet her long auburn hair. She slicked it back with her hands and then let them explore her feminine frame. They caressed her shoulders, then her arms, her tummy and up to her excited breasts. Her hands curled around them, squeezing them firmly. She rubbed them together then let her fingers slide forward, each grasping a nipple. "Mmmmm, God!" She hissed in the steamy compartment. She rolled and pulled at the rubbery nubs, making them stretch out lewdly.

Feeling weak, yet still so energized, she sat down on the small bench seat. The shower rained down on her body. She opened her thighs and gasped sharply when the first streams began to sting her agitated pussy. With her mouth open she panted. At first content to let the punishing flow continue to stoke her burning womb, with her eyes closed, she reached down. Her fingers parted the wet, matted bush and delved in between her lips. Her other hand was busy alternating between her two breasts as she delicately slid her middle finger into her burning hole. "Yesssssssssss." She exclaimed loudly. Her finger began to work in and out of her juicy pussy harder and faster as she frantically finger fucked herself.

Her mind continued to supply images of her strapping son. His magnificent cock throbbed with obvious fuck power. Then almost as if she knew or she sensed, she saw Connie, the office tease. She was on her knees licking and kissing all over Brandon's massive cock. Madison could imagine the filth that would be coming out of Connie's mouth as she worshiped the Arab stud's immense rod.

In her mind's eye, she was there watching them. Connie was slobbering all over the big prick, moaning and cooing like a whore. "Mmmm, God yes, baby. I love it. I love this huge young cock of yours." Her tongue flicked at the angry knob, teasing it. A long strand of spit connected her tongue and his iron hard prick.

Madison's finger was a blur as it drove in and out of her marshy cunt. She pulled on her nipples sadistically. It was almost as if she was raping herself in the shower. She needed it. She needed to be fucked. She missed the feeling of a big, thick cock battering her womb like a jackhammer.

Again, she saw Brandon. It was like he was standing there watching her through the glass. Nude, his fist wrapped around his mammoth cock, he glared at her. Bold and confident, he slid his fist up and down the meaty cylinder as he watched his horny mom get herself off. The thought, the image sent Madison over the edge. The conservative mother began to slap her pussy with one hand while the other thrust one, two, then three fingers in and out of her starved pussy. "FUCK ME!" She screamed. "Oh goddammit, fuck me! Pound me with that big fucking cock." She was delirious. She moaned and blathered on incoherently. "Jesus, baby, fuck me, fuck your horny mommy with that giant cock! Hurt me with it! Fuck me like a little whore...!" Just as the last syllable escaped her throat, her cunt seized up. Her whole body stiffened. She yanked her fingers from her sopping hole. A fountain of cuntal spray erupted. She slapped at her clit, angrily beating her too long neglected pussy like a mad woman. Her cunt convulsed and sent stream after stream of hot pussy juice arcing against the glass door. Spent and content, she collapsed against the back wall and let the warm water continue to wash over her. A pang of embarrassment swept through her. She felt ashamed for her sinful thoughts and actions, but her pussy felt refreshed and thoroughly sated for the first time in far too long.

Brandon continued to stand over the kneeling cougar as her tongue explored his bulging cock. Her fingers caressed his thighs and his hips further exciting him. "I wanna see it." She cooed. "Can I? Hmmm? Can I take it out, honey?" Her fingertips toyed at the waistband of his snow white briefs. "Let Miss Connie see this big fucker in all its glory." She was chewing on her lip as she looked up at him.

"Fuck yeah, pull 'em down. Take it out. Free my big horny cock." Brandon said.

Connie couldn't believe how smooth and strong his body felt to her. His flesh was warm and pliable yet so firm and textured with striations. As it bracing for her prize, Connie inhaled sharply and dug her fingers into the tight waist band. She let them linger there for a moment as she prepared for its unveiling. She looked up at Brandon. Her eyes had a animalistic glint to them. Then, slowly she began to peel the tiny cotton briefs down. She held her breath as each centimeter of the Brandon's flesh was uncovered. First she saw the furry little patch of pubic hair come into view. It was neatly trimmed. Then she continued to ease his shorts down over the sideways angled length of his cock. As soon as the fabric had cleared the massive fuck rod, it sprang up, bouncing lewdly for a moment, and swaying side to side before settling. It reared up from his crotch straining upwards, almost perfectly straight up.

"Holy shit..." Connie gasped. With her hands still holding on to his briefs just below his melon sized balls, she gawked at the young man's prick. It was the thickest, hardest cock she had ever seen. It was if the young man had consumed an entire month's worth of Viagra. No cock could naturally be that big, that hard she thought. "Oh my God, Brandon. Jesus, you're so fucking big. So hard." With one hand she reached up and slid her fingers down the steely pole from its bloated knob down to his balls. Other than the tiny patch above the base of his shaft he was completely hairless. His smoothness highlighted his musculature and the size of his immense rod.

"Take 'em all the way off." Brandon almost growled at the horny Asian woman as she eyed his meaty spear. Connie nodded silently and slid the briefs down his thighs and let them fall to the floor. Brandon stepped out of them, his movement causing his giant erection to sway once again. It was like a metronome. Connie watched it swing, hypnotized by his huge cock.

Connie reached for it again. This time her fingers curled around the base. The girth of it prevented her fingers from meeting. She felt like she had gripped a flesh covered pipe. She felt it pulsing and throbbing in her grasp. "Mmmmm, goddamn baby. Oh honey, I love this huge young cock of yours. Sooo strong, so thick. My ex-husband was a pathetic 6 inches long and no thicker than my fingers!" Her words trailed off as she began to slide her fist up and down the veiny trunk.

"God yeah, pump it! Stroke my big fucking dick." Brandon groaned. He began to slowly pump his hips, fucking his hot prick through the woman's fist. "Yeah, that's it."

Connie mewed as she felt Brandon's thick meat surge in her grasp. "Mmmmm, you like that don't you baby? You like my hot little cougar hands all over this big young prick don't you?" She teased.

"Fuck yesssss!"

Connie placed her other hand on hiss long shaft. She was amazed at how much flesh protruded from the top of her combined grip. "Fuck that is big." She whispered. She slid both of her feminine hands up and down the towering stalk, massaging and caressing it lovingly. Then in a smooth action, she let one of her hands slide down to cup and grope Brandon's big nuts. They were perfectly smooth and easily the size of melons in their firm state. Connie held them in her palm as if she were weighing them. She could sense the massive amount of cum that must be boiling within his fleshy sac.

"Lick it!" Brandon whispered down at her.

"Mmmmmm." Connie purred as she pulled the shaft down. The resistance it offered was shocking. It was so close to her, she could feel its heat. Her tongue slid out over her lips and flicked at the swollen helmet. It was huge and flared. Almost purple, it resembled a big juicy plum. Connie's fingers struggled to hold the big cock in place as she swirled her tongue all over the fat knob.

Brandon tightened his body. His big cock flexed in her hand. The sensation shocked her. She giggled like a little girl and looked up at him. "Ohhhh baby. Mmmmm do it again. Flex this big fuck muscle for me."

Brandon complied. He tightened his abs over and over again. His massive rod throbbed obscenely in the woman's dainty hand. The head began to drool, first a thick pearl of precum and then a steady flow. Connie lapped at it like a kitten.

Brandon felt so powerful. He stood above the woman who was almost as old as his mom as she worshipped his big horny cock like a porn star. He loved it. Reaching down he grabbed Connie's wrist and pulled her hands away from his throbbing spike. She looked up at him, not knowing what was happening. Brandon wiggled his hips slightly and the mightly limb swung back and forth, brushing against Connie's nose, and her lips. "Yessssssssss!" She hissed. Her tongue snaked out and lashed at the his cock each time it swung by her. "Oh baby, yes... God yes. Tease me with that big dick! Drag it all over my pretty face!"

Brandon continued to whip his dick back and forth, letting it graze and then SLAP the woman's face. "Fuck yeah. You like that Connie? Huh? You like my big dick slapping your sexy fucking face don't you?"

Connie was overwhelmed with wanton lust for this guy's incredible cock. It was a perverted display. She was on her knees, her gown bunched around her waist as a well built, horse cocked young stud slung his cock at her, beating her with his oversized fuck flesh. The bloated head made an audible "SMACK" each time it collided with her face. "YESSssssss!" Connie growled. "I fucking love it! So fucking dirty! Beat me with it you hot young bastard!" Connie reached up and began to maul her big tits as he abused her face with his dick. She pulled and pinched her nipples roughly.

Brandon ceased his assault momentarily. He wrapped his fist around the base and worked his hand up and down it as he watched the horny woman. "Fuck you're so hot. So fucking hot and nasty."

"Mmmmm, yes I am baby." Her tongue rolled over her lips as she looked up at him. "You like that? Huh? You like hearing me begging you to beat me with that big fuck stick like a little slut?"

Brandon groaned. "God yeah."

"It makes me so hot! So fucking hot, baby. It makes me feel so dirty, so slutty. I love it, baby. Goddamn I love your big strong cock!" She pushed at Brandon's thighs and sent him falling back onto the couch. He smiled at her and opened his thighs as she crawled between them. His young cock stretched up over his navel resting on his hard abs. The head continued to leak a stream of precum that now smeared his muscular stomach.

Connie wrapped her hot little fingers around the pulsing tube and leaned down pressing her nose and her whole face against the young man's balls. She purred contently, her tongue beginning to bathe them with a thick film of saliva.

Brandon was in Heaven. He leaned back into the couch and laced his fingers behind his head. Casually he watched the woman make love to his balls and his throbbing shaft. Connie worked her tongue all over the immense column of flesh making sure to coat every single inch with her glistening spit. The head was hugely flared and dripping with a mixture of Brandon's precum and Connie saliva. Holding the giant cock at its base, Connie watched it, she studied it. Her tonuge lashed at the plump tip, a long string of spit dangled from it and drooled down onto Brandon's fiery pillar. "Mmmm, I love your big cock, Brandon. Do you like having a sexy little cougar like me licking and kissing all over this big fucker?"

Brandon's tightened and flexed. "God yeah. I fucking love what you're doing to my big dong."

Connie slid the meaty pipe against her face as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "It makes me soooo horny. " With her other hand she reached under her gown and found her dripping cunt. Her fingers rubbed over her clit furiously. "My little pussy is sooo hot, baby." She rubbed the big head against her cheek. "Do you like knowing how hot you got your mommy's horny co-worker with your big stud cock?"

Brandon's groaned. The sight of this gorgeous woman, his huge cock, and her dirty talk was driving him crazy. "I fucking love it. Fuck you're so goddamn hot."

"Mmmmm, so is this monster cock of yours stud." She began to lightly slap the weighty cock against her cheek. "It makes me feel soooo naughty. Soooo naughty..." She murmured while gently beating herself with it. "I bet your mother would be sooooo mad if she knew what I was doing with her big boy."

Brandon's cock surged in her hand. They both felt it. Connie smiled evilly and continued. "Do you think she would be mad to know her co-worker was worshipping her son's huge cock like a dirty whore?"

Brandon only moaned. "Mmmmmmmmm."

"I bet she'd be sooo jealous too. So jealous seeing how big and hard and horny I got her boy's giant cock." She pursed her lips and kissed the head with a loud smack. "Don't you think?" She teased.

"Yeahhhhh." Brandon snarled at her, watching her excite his swollen meat like no one ever had.

Connie, sensing his wicked excitement, continued, "Mmmmm, I bet if she ever saw this big, hot, young prick throbbing like this she'd forget what a prim and proper little mother she is and beg for it like a dirty little whore."

"Jesus." Brandon gasped. He felt as if his cock would explode at any moment. In his mind he kept rethinking the morning; the shape of his mother's breasts, the way she looked at him, the way she held his hand. The piss slit of his cock widened and a virtual river of precum flowed. It smeared all over Connie's face and trickled down over her hand.

"Mmmmm, you like that don't you? You bad, bad boy. You like me teasing you about your mommy seeing this strong young cock of yours, I can feel it. I can feel your big dick throbbing with every naughty word, Brandon." She slapped his meat against her cheek. "I'm a naughty little slut, aren't I?"

"Fuck yes, you are. Goddamn I am so fucking hard."

"I know, baby. I can feel it. I can feel your big horny cock throbbing like crazy." Connie slid her fingers up the length of shaft as she stood finally releasing it. She continued to look down at Brandon and his wagging cock. "Mmmm she doesn't know what she's missing, does she?"

Brandon wrapped his fist around the spit covered cock and slowly worked it up and down as he watched the older blonde. "Uh uh. No she doesn't."

Connie smiled and brought a finger to her lips. "Our secret, then." She pushed her gown down over her hips and watched as the fell down around her heeled ankles. A tiny little step and she was out of it. She began to run her hands all over her nude body, displaying herself for her young lover. Brandon watched enrapt, his fist twisted and curled around his massive erection. Connie's fingers waded through her blonde bush as she in turn watched him. It was a major turn on for her to see this gorgeous young stud on her couch stroking his gigantic cock while looking at her. "I wanna ride it." She whispered. Brandon sneered up at her. "Yeah, I wanna climb up on that big 'ol horse cock of yours and ride you like a cowgirl."

Brandon edged himself down on the couch so that his ass and midsection hung off. His body was practically horizontal. His cock throbbed in his fist. "Fuck yeah, ride my big cock you sexy bitch."

"Mmmmmm." Connie moaned when she heard the forceful words from hot young toy. "Yes sir!" She stepped up and straddled his muscular thighs. Her legs were wide and her feet were planted firmly on the floor. She reached down and gripped his aching cock, pushing her hand to the base. She licked her lips and breathed "Are you gonna my pony, Brandon? Hmmm?" Her fist squeezed the massive shaft hard. "Are you gonna be my big dicked stallion, honey?"

"Fuck yes I am." Brandon bellowed. "RIDE IT!" He commanded. "Ride my big fucking dick you hot slut!"

Connie began to rub the giant knob up and down along her moist cunt lips. Her excitement could be seen in the dewy traces on her golden pubes. The contact electrified her. She had never been more ready to fuck in her entire life. "Mmmmmm, oh honey, we're gonna have a go a little slow at first." Connie could truly feel the enormity of his big prick now that it was beginning to open her. The head had not even breached her swollen lips and she knew she was in for a serious stretching.

Brandon ignored the woman and began to buck his hips up. Once the big mushroom split her lips, they both moaned hotly. "Ohhhhh my God," Connie gasped. "Fuck you are sooo big..."

Brandon gripped her hips and held her in place as he continued to work his way into her. Each upward thrust planted him deeper and deeper into her. Connie seemed paralyzed. She was frozen. She couldn't stop him, she couldn't move. He began to rock up into her with greater force until finally every inch of his powerful young prick was buried to the hilt in the sexy blonde woman. He stayed there for a moment, both of them adjusting to the insanely tight fit. Then without warning, Brandon began to forcefully ram his big poker up into the petite woman.

The initial force almost took her breath away. She was impaled on the young man. Her legs were suddenly weak and she felt herself sinking down unable to control her weight. Brandon took full advantage of her situation and violently pumped his hips driving his oversized cock in and out of her spasming cunt. "Jesus fucking Christ! Goddamn you're fuckin' tight!" He exclaimed as he bounced the woman on his cock like a ragdoll.

Connie could not fathom the dimensions of the potent cock that slammed into her like a battering ram again and again. She fell forward, collapsing on his muscular chest. "Ohhhh my God, Brandon, oh honey, oh fuck you're sooooo fucking big. Fucking me, oh god fucking me so good..."

"Fuck yeah, ride it! Bounce on that big fucking cock you sexy bitch! Grind on my hot prick!" Brandon was on adrenalin high. He felt stronger and more powerful than he ever had.

Connie beat and scratched at his steely chest. Whimpering and moaning incessantly as Brandon continued to assault her tight womb. "Oh fuck, baby, wait, wait..." She felt so weak. Her cunt was in overdrive but the rest of her body had shut down to compensate.

Brandon reached down and slid his hands and his forearms up under Connie's sagging thighs. He lifted her up slightly and suspended her on his cock. Now she was totally helpless. His body worked in unison. His strong arms lifting her up and down as his cock sawed up to meet her. It was sensory overload. Connie began blubbering on in sounds that did not come close to resembling English. It was impossible for her to communicate. Brandon was on fire. He felt like a God. He easily manipulated the older woman's tiny frame punishing her cunt with his big fuck bat. "Yeah, yeah! Fuck yeah. Ride it slut! Ride every fucking inch of my big cock!" He was cursing and swearing at the woman belligerently.

Connie just lay across his chest unable to stop his vicious fuck attack. Once Brandon set into a steady rhythm, Connie was able to regain a little of her strength. Her pussy was stretched and foaming cunt cream that coated the young stud's big pounding prick. She pushed herself up off of his chest with her arms and looked down at him. His face was a strained mass. "Oohhhhh, God!" She gasped. "Jesus baby, fuck me. Throw me around on that big pipe you hot stud."

Brandon responded by doing just that. Each time his hips bucked up, he slammed the woman down against his thundering groin. The collisions sent shock waves through Connie's whole body. She felt drunk, but her body responded. She began to gyrate and grind her pubic mound against Brandon as he worked her on this angry cock. Her big tits swung and rolled on her body. "Yeahhhhh, that's it. Fuck me back! Fuck my big cock lady!"

Connie was delirious. She shucked her slit against the invading cock. Her moans became louder and louder. Then she began to spew obscenities at young stallion beneath her. "GOD YES! Fuck me! Fuck me you big dicked bastard! Fuck me like a whore! FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE!" She screamed at him.

She might as well have weighed ten pounds the way Brandon handled her body. She was a fuck doll. Suddenly Brandon shifted slightly and then he stood lifting and bringing the tiny blonde with him. Connie quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed up encircling her legs around his waist.

Brandon drove his tongue into the woman's open mouth and began to kiss her savagely. Connie pushed back after a couple of moments gasping, her body still being lifted up and down by the hunky young man. "Fuck you're so goddamn strong. Such a fucking stud! I feel like a fucking doll!"

Brandon roared as he wedged his forearms under her thighs to take away any leverage she had. He wanted to control this hot bitch. "Yessss, yes you are. My little fuck doll aren't you?" His cock abused her womb. "Say it!" He demanded. "Tell me you're my little fuck slut!"

Connie had never been so turned on. This strong young bull was verbally and physically dominating her and she fucking loved it. "Yes... YES! I'm your slut! I'm your little fuck slut! Oh god, baby, pound my pussy with that big fucker. Hurt me with it!"

Brandon's body glistened with a sheen of sweat. He hoisted the woman up one last time and brought her crashing down on his oversized prick. Then he lifted her up and off of his swaying fuck pole and practically threw her onto the couch. Connie scrambled to her hands and knees and looked up at the boy. But what she saw was not a boy. No, this was a man, an animal with a seemingly insatiable bristling nine inch cock. He leered down at her and pumped his prick through his hand several times, smearing her juices all over the fat pole.

Instinctively Connie arched her back pushing her ass up and into the air. Brandon smiled approvingly. "You want this, don't you?" He teased her as he waved the big prick back and forth.

"Yessssssss. God yes I do, baby. Fuck me! Fuck me like a slut with that big dick!"

Brandon was so confident at this point, so self assured. It turned her on even more. With one foot still on the floor he mounted the couch behind her. She looked back over her shoulder at him and shuddered. He looked even bigger and stronger than before. His body glowed. His muscles seemed hyper pumped up and his cock was dark, red and angry looking. He released it and let it sway over her upturned ass. She watched it mesmerized. Brandon laughed. He loved the way the horny older slut was eyeing his big prick. He gripped the base and slapped it down against her ass cheeks. "You ready to be mounted by your big stallion? Hmmmm? Wanna feel this big horse really fuck your hot little cunt?"

'Jesus' Connie thought, 'really fuck me? What in the hell was that just a moment ago?' She nodded submissively up at the young god.

Brandon crouched slightly and began to rub the bloated knob up and down her sloppy slit. The contact between his helmet and her clit sent a string of fireworks off in her mind and her body. She trembled. "Ohhhh, God. Please... Please..."

"Please what?" Brandon countered arrogantly.

"Fuck me. Please. Don't tease me! FUCK MEeeee!" Connie hissed through her teeth.

Not ready to give in to her yet. Brandon turned it up a little. "Mmmm you are a little slut, aren't you? Begging for my big cock like that. What would my mom think about that?" He teased her. "What would she think about her trusted co-worker wiggling her sexy ass up at me? Hmmm? What do you think she would think about you moaning like a whore? Begging me to fuck you with this big young dick?"

Connie was going nuts. "I don't care! I don't care if she was here watching it all! I want it! Please..." Brandon slapped his weighty prick against the Chinese woman's clit. "Ohhhhh, God. Please..."

"Dirty little slut! Tell me you want it!" He slapped her clit again. "Tell me you want your co-worker's son's big horse cock."

"Yesssssssss. God yes! I want it. I want Madison's son's huge cock pounding my horny pussy! Fuck me like a slut. Make me your whore! I'll do anything! Please, FUCK ME!"

Brandon aimed the head at her drooling opening and in one earth shattering thrust buried himself to the hilt inside of her.

"OH MY GOD!?" Connie screamed as the young man speared her guts with his mammoth rod. She had thought it was big before but that was nothing compared to the feeling she was experiencing now. She was left gasping for breath.

Brandon gripped her hips in her large hands and pulled her to him. And then it began. In long sawing motions he worked his sturdy prick in and out of her. Connie dropped her head to the couch and moaned. She was helpless beneath him. He rammed her hard and rough. He wanted to make sure she got the full effect of his throbbing meat on each thrust. She did. Her cunt began convulsing. She began to sob, she couldn't move. For the second time of the day, she was paralyzed. It was if she was being raped by a horse. His strength held her in place as if she had been lashed down, primed and bound for breeding by the prized stallion. He slapped her ass as he rammed his big log into the woman over and over. "Fucking hot pussy! Goddamn it's sooo fucking tight!" He groaned. Connie lay beneath him in a frozen state. Her pussy was exploding around the boy's massive prick. Her cunt cream oozed and bubbled out of her hot hole as he drilled into her.

Connie's senses began to slow and she began to adjust to the Arab man's brutal fucking. She knew at that moment that she had never, EVER, been fucked like this. And she knew that her perpetually horny pussy would never been satisfied by anyone again the way this boy did it. She turned her head and looked up at him. His shone with a sweat. His muscles rippled as he hammered her unmercifully. It was the most exciting imagine she had ever seen. She began to encourage him. "God yes, baby. Fuck me. Pound my hot cunt with that huge cock! "

Brandon complied dragging his long meat almost all the way out before powerfully driving back into her. Again and again he used long, sawing strokes to touch every inch of her blistering womb.

Connie reached down between her spread thighs and slid her fingers over her clit. It was sore, she flinched at the touch. Then she felt the boy's big ball sac slam against her. She moaned. "Fuck yessss..." Her hand reached further, searching for the young stud. Then she found him. She cupped his smooth sac in her palm and began to caress and massage his balls as worked her pussy over.

"Oh fuck yeah. Grab my big nuts. Play with my fucking balls, baby!" Brandon was rapidly approaching the point of no return. His cock surged, growing bigger and harder than he thought possible. He could feel the cum churning in his sac.

"Mmmmm oh baby, cum. CUM!" Connie urged him. "Cum for me. Show me all that hot fucking juice you big stud! Show me how much jizz you can shoot out of that big horse cock!"

Brandon was going nuts. He knew that at any second his cock would erupt like Old Faithful spewing his hot cum all over them. He jerked his big rod out of the woman and fell back onto the couch. Then grabbing her wrist, he pulled her up and swung her around. She landed on her knees between the boy's strong thighs.

She immediately grabbed the base of his cock and began shucking her hand up and down it wildly. She dove on it with her mouth, forcing the cunt covered pole roughly past her lips. Brandon grabbed her head and began to move it up and down on his iron shaft as he thrust his hips up, fucking her mouth almost as savagely as he had fucked her pussy. "Yessssss! Suck my big fucking cock you sexy bitch! Get ready for my load. I'm going fuckin' drown you in cum, you little whore!"

Connie pulled back. Brandon's cock looked like a telephone pole as it reared up against her face. She was a sloppy mess. Her lipstick was smeared, saliva was streaked around her mouth in a lewd display and her mascara had begun to run down her cheeks. But she still looked so fucking hot. Brandon was breathing hard, his cock throbbed uncontrollably. Connie slid her tongue out and curled it around the big knob. She flicked at it rapidly. "I want it. I want you to cum all over me, you big stud. Hose me down. Spray your hot load all over me you big stallion." Her hand continued to slide up and down the boy's hard rod. Slowly, but so firmly her hand applied pressure. She was expertly milking his big cock.

She leaned forward a little and let her mountainous tits wrap around the boy's upright prick. They both moaned at the horny sight. His huge cock reared up out of her cleavage. The head was slick with her spit. Brandon pumped his hips and slid the big limb up and down between her hot jugs. "Oh fuck yeah, honey. Fuck my big titties with your sexy cock!"

Brandon inhaled sharply. His cock flexed in her hand. The head flared out to enormous proportions. Connie looked down and watched intently. Her eyes devoured the obscene sight. Her hand slid deliberately up and down. Then it happened.

"Oh fuck. Oh Goddamn yeah, here it cums. Pump it! Pump my big fucking cock!" Brandon commanded her.

Connie kept the same pressure with her movement. She was stared unblinkingly at the gigantic glistening cock.

"Fuck yessssssssss..." Brandon's whole body tightened into a mass of muscle.

Connie felt as if she were holding a rocket on the launch pad. It shook and thundered in her hand and against her chest. She could feel its powerful eruption begin. She slid her tiny hand to the base and gripped it as hard as she could, holding on for dear life.

Regardless of what she thought, she wasn't ready for the explosion that ensued. The first rope burst out of his cock and flew straight up. It shot a good four feet into the air before splashing back down onto his cock, her tits and her pumping fist. "HOLY SHIT!" She breathed. "Fuck, baby..." She pulled at the cock aiming it at herself slamming her fist down on it.

The second cord was just as powerful as the first. It was long and thick and it slammed against her face and neck with an audible splat. "Oh fuck yesssss..." She moaned as the goo dripped from her gorgeous face and onto her tits. A third, fourth and five volley followed and began to cover the woman. It was it as if cum was being shot at her from a sprinkler. Connie had seen and heard of Peter North when she had watched pornos with her ex husband. She had marveled at the amount of cum that he produced. But this was even better. This young stud was giving her a one man bukkake. His beautiful young prick was a literal cum canon.

She was pumping on it wildly, rapidly pounding her fist up and down the exploding pipe. Brandon was moaning and watching his own cock erupt all over the sexy older woman. She was showering in his cum. After the sixth strong stream lobbed out and arced onto her big tits, the flow began to subside. Still bucking and pulsing in her fist, the boy's big prick oozed a river of cum down the shaft and over her hand. "My God! That was, that was the most amazing fucking thing I have ever seen! Holy shit, baby. You really are a stallion! Goddamn!" Connie was laughing giddily. She was plastered in the young man's hot seed. It ran down her face and dripped from her body.

Brandon leaned back into the couch. He watched the woman continue to pump on his still steel hard cock. He loved seeing his cum all over her. And the slut loved it. "Fuck that was hot!" He panted.

"Oh honey, you came..., oh goddamn, you came all fucking over me!" Connie purred as she licked a dollop of cum from her lips. "Mmmmm." She leaned down and rubbed the slimy pole across her face. She moaned and an evil grin began to spread. "And what do you think your mother would say if she saw us like this?"

Brandon groaned. His big cock throbbed, instantly as hard as it had been earlier. "Oh, fuck!"

Connie sneered and winked at the hot young stud as she flicked her tongue against his swollen knob."I'll never get tired of your huge cock! Wanna go again?" asked Connie.

"Connie I'll be honest. I've banged hundreds of girls but none were as ever vivacious as you! I'm the one who usually has more stamina. Of course." he said. Connie smiled as he picked her up for another round of fucking.

 **THE END. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
